Out of the Blue
by Shaanon
Summary: Hanya dengan ciuman singkat, Aomine dapat merubah seorang Kise Ryouta menjadi pribadi yang begitu berbeda. AoKise. One-shot.


**Out of the Blue**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Main Pair: AoKise**

**Warnings: Possibly OOC. Over-narrative. Drabble. Bahasa lebay. Teikou era.**

**A/N: Drabble singkat (ngebut lol) berdasarkan prompt dari imagineyourotp dot tumblr dot com. Dan, oh ya. Selamat tahun baru.**

* * *

**xxx**

_Imagine person A of your OTP kissing person B out of the blue to see how they react._

**xxx**

* * *

Mungkin Aomine Daiki akan mencatat 'mencium Kise' sebagai salah satu hobinya.

Ia suka mencium Kise Ryouta.

Mulai dari kecupan lembut singkat, hingga ciuman panas yang berakhir melibati tarian lidah keduanya. Kapanpun, dimanapun, disetiap kesempatan yang dapat ia temukan. Di dalam kelas yang kosong sepulang sekolah, atau ruang loker seusai latihan.

Betapa Aomine selalu merindukan sentuhan gumpalan plum itu di bibirnya, terkadang merasakan berbagai macam rasa dari _lipgloss_ Kise—_uh, Aomine_cchi_, aku memakainya_ _agar bibirku tidak cepat kering. Tuntutan model.— _Dan merasakan betapa empuknya gumpalan daging itu, juga pipi yang bersemu indah setelah mereka menyudahi kecupannya.

Aomine memang bukanlah seorang tipe yang setia; tidak jarang ia mencium wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ia kencani, bahkan bibir malang Satsuki pernah menjadi korbannya—dan, tentu saja, sebuah tamparan panas di pipi menjadi hadiahnya.

Namun, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia merasa yakin kalau ia akan setia pada bibir yang satu ini. Kise berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain yang pernah Aomine cium. _Please,_ Kise adalah seorang laki-laki! Bibirnya memang tidak selembut bibir para gadis, mereka juga tidaklah mungil. Tetapi, Aomine yakin ada hal lain pada bibir halus itu yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri pada dirinya, seakan ratusan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik perutnya saat mereka bersentuhan.

Ia bersumpah, ia bisa tahan mencium bibir menggoda itu selama berjam-jam, jika pernafasan mereka mengizinkannya.

**xxx**

Seperti kali ini.

Hiruk pikuk mewarnai kelas mereka; jam kosong. Tidak ada guru dalam kelas yang berarti para siswa dan siswi dapat terbebas melakukan apapun. Bebas mengobrol, bercanda tawa, dan memakai kesempatan langka ini se-efisien mungkin.

Tidak terkecuali Kise Ryouta yang memakai jam ini untuk melayani para penggemar yang menyerbunya.

Disaat sang model pirang tengah lengah, disaat wajah cantik itu menghadap kearah Aomine yang duduk satu kursi di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman manis yang masih menghias bibir tipis itu, membuat Aomine tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk menjamahnya. Sang surai biru gelap mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga kedua hidung saling bertemu.

"Eh? Aomine—"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat bibirnya merasakan kehangatan Aomine.

Tidak ada aba-aba, tidak ada persiapan. Aomine berhasil mencuri ciuman singkat tepat saat pemuda pirang itu membuka mulut untuk memanggil namanya. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitann, mereka bilang.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, hanya beberapa detik yang membuat temperatur di sekitar mereka naik sepersekian derajat. Segala macam protes tersegel dibalik bibir _peach_ itu.

Tadi pagi rasa mint. Siang ini rasa teh oolong rupanya. Ah ya, ia ingat melihat Kise meminum teh kotakan saat istirahat tadi.

Euforia dari ciuman singkat itu cukup hebat, membuat Kise hanya terdiam kaku menatap sang pelaku, mengabaikan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya. Aomine menyapu bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan lidahnya, memberikan kesan erotis bagi sang model.

Dan saat itulah merah mulai merayap mewarnai pipi Kise.

Tidak hanya pipi, telinganya juga terlihat terkena dampaknya. Mulut terbuka, namun tidak ada kalimat ataupun protes yang berhasil melarikan diri dari dalam mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil.

Aomine tertawa pelan. "Kenapa? Mukamu aneh."

Dan mukanya semakin memerah. "A-Aomine_cchi_ apa-apaan, 'sih?!" Protes pertama berhasil keluar. Kise hampir berteriak, kalau saja ia tidak menyadari mata teman sekelas mereka mengawasi dari sudut lain kelas. Ia mengecilkan _pitch_ suaranya seminim mungkin dan berbalik membelakangi Aomine, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan sang pemain kunci.

Dengan tatapan tajamnya, Aomine berhasil mengusir wanita-wanita penggemar teman satu timnya dengan mudah. Ia terkekeh pelan, dan tangannya mengacak surai pirang itu. "Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya, yang dibalas dengan cibiran Kise. Aomine melanjutkan, berbisik di dekat telinga Kise, seduktif, "...hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu."

Oh, kalau saja pipinya dapat menjadi lebih merah lagi.

Reaksi inilah yang selalu Aomine tunggu, tiap kali ia mencium lembut bibir tipis kekasihnya. Pipi halus yang ia yakin akan terasa begitu hangat bila ia sentuh dengan jemarinya sekarang.

Dan di saat tertentu, Kise dapat menjadi lebih agresif bila mereka di tempat lain. Di waktu lain.

Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja, menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya yang tidak kunjung memudar. Pertanyaan dari seorang teman yang duduk di depannya ia jawab seadanya, dengan senyuman memaksa, tentu saja.

Sang pemuda biru kembali ke tempatnya, bertopang dagu dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Kise dari belakang. Sang model terlihat begitu kaku. Ia cukup terkesan, melihat kenyataan bahwa sebuah kecupan singkat di tengah ramainya kelas dapat membuat Kise Ryouta—yang terkenal sebagai pribadi yang bercahaya, serta tidak tahu malu,—menjadi seorang figur yang _socially awkward _seperti ini.

Cukup lama wajah Kise terbenam diantara kedua lengannya, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kise. Ia hanya berdiri di samping mejanya, dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari sekumpulan wanita tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei,"

Aomine mencolek lengan Kise. Tidak ada balasan.

"Kise."

Aomine mencolek lagi. Dua kali. Masih tidak ada balasan.

"Ryou—ta."

Kakinya diinjak.

"Sakit, sial!" Aomine menunduk, mengelus telapak kakinya yang terbalut sepatu. Pantang menyerah, ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan wajah Kise, dan mulai berujar pelan. "Hei, kalau kau tidak berbicara, aku akan menciummu lagi—"

Dan Aomine mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Iris bunga mataharinya menatap _azure _Aomine, pipi porselen Kise masih terlihat merona, walau kini merah muda cantik itu mulai menghilang. Bibir bawahnya bergetar menggoda, dan alisnya bertaut. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, "U-uh... Aomine_cchi_ bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

Aomine bersumpah, ekspresi inilah yang sangat Aomine idamkan tiap kali ia mencium Kise. Persetan dengan sorot mata puluhan pasang mata dalam kelasnya.

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, jemarinya menguntai helaian emas Kise yang menghalangi wajah manis itu. Ia menjawab pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dengan santai, "Masa bodo' dengan saksi mata. Kau adalah milikku, Kise. Biarlah semua orang tahu."

Buku teks Bahasa Inggris Kise mencium wajah Aomine.

"Bodoh..."

—Disertai dengan bisikan pelan dari sang matahari.

**.**

**End**


End file.
